Peach and Daisy's Romantic Confessions
by Woody K
Summary: Peach and Daisy have something to say to each other. Peach never really loved Mario, but she really loved Daisy. Daisy never really loved Luigi, but she really loved Peach. Now that they confessed their love, they decide to express their love as intimately as possible. Request from imerik001.


Mario and Bowser were deeply depressed over the whole moon incident. The Koopa King was clinically depressed and wallowing in his sadness since his latest scheme ended horribly as Bowser Jr. did all he could to cheer him, but so far nothing has worked while the red plumber was brooding angrily over getting stiffed, while Luigi was trying and failing to comfort him and calm him down.

At Peach Beach, not too far from Peach's castle, Peach and the princess of Sarasaland, Daisy were spending a little quality time together with new pink and yellow bikinis and sipping fancy water imported from Bubblaine that Peach got on her world tour with Tiara, who returned to Bonneton with Cappy. Peach looked past the ocean, the line where the sky met the sea was calling her and she didn't know far it went. After a lot of time doing nothing but getting a little R&R, hearing the waves and bathing in the sun, Daisy broke the silence, "I love the tasty water you got."

Peach smiled. "Thanks, it makes everyone give French compliments."

"Way to stick to Bowser. Maybe he'll finally quit this time."

"Not sure, but it felt good to put him in his place."

"Though what happened with Mario, ouch."

"Ok, subject change. How do you like the new bikinis I bought?"

"They look and feel great. I feel like I could win a beauty pageant with it."

"Me too."

After a while of looking beyond the horizon more, Peach became fascinated by the ocean view, her mind almost forgetting something important she wanted to say, she quickly remembered what it was and said, "Daisy?"

"What?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"Can it be anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Can you promise me you won't be weirded out?"

"Peach, you can tell me anything you want, anything at all."

Peach took a deep breath, "Ok, you see, I...I was never attracted to Mario."

Daisy gasped, "You weren't? Don't you appreciate all he did for you?"

"Yes, but truth be told, I only like him as a friend...and...and..."

"And what?"

"I'm more attracted to other girls."

Daisy was surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, in all honesty, I have feelings for you, not him."

"Peach, you are really romantically attracted to me?"

"Without a doubt, but if you don't feel the same way, I understand, but just know that I love you with all my heart."

Daisy was sincerely touched by her confession of having feelings for her, Daisy embraced her tightly, saying, "Oh Peach, I'm so flattered that you love me that much. What you just said makes me so happy. Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I was never attracted to Luigi. Like you, I only like him as a friend and have romantic feelings for you too."

Peach felt her heart swell, thankful that she got the reaction she wanted, "Oh Daisy, you've made me the happiest princess on Earth."

"And you've made me the happiest princess on Earth too."

"There's no one I'd be in love with than you."

"By the way, did...you read my mind?" Daisy asked with a smirk. "I was gonna go first, but I guess you did."

They laughed at Daisy's joke for a few seconds. After they stopped, Daisy asked, "See the horizon?"

"I sure do."

With Peach's back turned to the redhead, she tugged the blonde's bikini bottom, saying, "Such a nice ass you have, babe."

Peach giggled at her compliment and stood up to bend over and give her a better view of her ass, "Go on, slap it, babe."

Daisy playfully slapped Peach's buttocks, first her left, then right, then left again, right again, left again, right again and then she stopped. Then she did the same thing for Peach, wiggling her bottom and gesturing her to slap her butt cheeks, Peach did the right first, then left, then right, then left, then right, then left again.

Peach asked, "Do you want have lesbian sex, right here on the beach?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Daisy tried to kiss Peach, but she stopped her, advising, "Maybe out in the open isn't a good idea. Someone could butt in and interrupt us."

"Where can we go then?"

Peach smiled, "I know a great private where we can make out naked."

The redhead got wet when she heard the word naked, she followed the blonde into a dark cave a few yards away from the spot they relaxed at. They went about a few yards in, now it looked no one would bother them, so they slowly undid their bikini tops, letting their breasts be free, then pulled their bikini bottoms.

Now, Peach and Daisy were completely naked and that made them smile at each other and their perky breasts with cute little nipples on them, their flat stomachs with tiny navels and their vaginas that had no pubic hair whatsoever and were both already showing one labia and clitoris per princess. Peach turned around to let Daisy see her bare bottom, it was quite possible the most beautiful bottom ever to be exposed with how round and soft it was, no other bare butt could even come close. After a while of staring at Peach's butt cheeks, Daisy turned around to let Peach do the same. Daisy's bare butt was exactly like Peach's, squeezable and round, no other naked bottom could ever be as beautiful as Peach or Daisy's bare butts...except for Rosalina and Pauline's.

After Peach saw Daisy's ass, they both faced other again and slowly walked towards each other, Peach hugged Daisy, wrapping her arms around the tomboy's shoulders as Daisy's were wrapped around her waist. They engaged in a slow passionate kiss as their hands slowly rubbed each other, enjoying how soft their bare skin was. Peach's hands moved down to Daisy's legs and knees and the redhead brought her hands to the back of Peach's legs, dangerously close to her buttocks.

Slowly and deliberately, Peach slid her hands up Daisy's thighs as her thumbs were rubbing circles along the inside and caressing the smooth bare skin, she headed back down then back up again. She was repeating the process a second time as Peach set her blue-eyed gaze upon Daisy's beautiful face. Daisy's breathing was slow and steady. Acting now, Daisy moved her hands further up so that she was cupping Peach's bare bottom. Gently massaging, Daisy squeezed, fondled and almost took a bite out of the sweet round ass belonging to her girlfriend. Peach giggled at her actions and proceeded to grope her butt as well, feeling it to be just as squishy and firm and both moaned and kissed from how sexy it was to feel their buttocks being grabbed at.

Swiping her thumb lower and lower, Daisy skimmed her thumb delicately over Peach's exposed pussy lips. Still, Peach never once stirred and she took that as the go-ahead. Tenderly grazing her fingers up Daisy's calf and stopping at mid-thigh. They peered around searching outside the cave and around the beach for any signs of activity. Not a soul in sight and it was absolutely perfect.

Daisy settled down low, almost flat on her back. Peach reached her hand out slowly, glances back up at Daisy, then made her next move. Using her index finger, the naked blonde slid her finger up and down against Daisy's puffy slit and with her pointer and middle finger, Peach spreads the redhead's lips open and saw wetness gather around her fingers, making her whisper, "You are so hot."

Now, Peach was stroking over her labia in rough circles and hot breath coming out of Daisy in puffs. Peach began to squirm, wanting the same contact and without warning, she plunged her finger inside her girlfriend's pussy. Fingers were pumping in and out at an even pace and her free hand drifted up to palm and squeeze the ass that's obtained her attention this entire time, whispering to herself, "Daisy is so fucking hot."

Meanwhile, Daisy bit back a moan from the intrusion to her tight pussy, the walls were clenching down on the finger inside her and she ached for more. Teeth biting down onto the sand, the Sarasaland princess failed terribly at hiding a hitch in her breathing when a second finger joined. The fingers moved faster, pumping at a new pace, but Daisy suddenly flipped herself over so she lied on her stomach. Her blue eyes were just glazed over, just a simple touch made her already so wet and willing to fuck.

Seeing Daisy's legs spread, Peach lowered her nude self onto Daisy's equally naked body, facing her vagina as Daisy faced hers too. The Mushroom Kingdom princess helped to spread both of their legs even more so. Wrapping her arms under the backs of Daisy's thighs, she tugged her crotch forward until Peach's mouth hovered over the glistening wet pussy while having Peach's vagina right by Daisy's mouth. The scent of their musks caused them to groan with need, Peach said, "I'm gonna finger fuck your pussy before I eat out your naughty cunt while in this 69. It's not just dirty talk, it's a promise."

Daisy mewled in response, her hips bucked up eagerly, "Please. Please do it."

Peach lowered her head down between Daisy's thighs with her pink tongue poking out and licking a stripe up her lover's pink pussy. The blonde kissed and lapped at the folds of the redhead's dripping cunt as Daisy did the same. Pumping her fingers in a scissoring motion, Peach used her thumb to swirl around Daisy's clit. A staggering shudder wracked Daisy's nude body and so Daisy squirmed under Peach and her skillful tonguing. Breathless pants and loud pleasure-filled moans from deep within the cave had Daisy glowing with a fresh blush because of how much she was enjoying it, she was enjoying it so much that she couldn't stop her hips from gyrating or help how her hands bunch up into fists in the sand. She could not even stop the clenching vice of her tight pussy as it sucked up Peach's digits as the nude blonde added a third finger to the mix as Daisy kept eating her.

Needing something, Daisy started to pinch and twist at Peach's nipples while still giving cunnilingus, now wanton moans were spilling out past their bitten lips. The twisting of Peach's nipples only stoked the burning fire in her core. Daisy cupped one breast while palming at the other and at that time, Daisy was so soaked that the fingers being viciously pumped into her cunt were making a sloppy wet sound as they plunged back and forth. Peach took it up a notch by rolling her tongue against Daisy's clit, lightly sucking on it. This caused Daisy to climax first, followed by Peach. Waterfalls of semen rained down on each other for about fifteen seconds.

Arching her back, Daisy held the back of her head against Peach's pussy as she wildly bucked up to meet that wonderfully sinful tongue as the naked redhead screamed in pleasure, "Yes! Yes! Oh fuck, please! Fuck! Peach, fuck me!"

Peach lifted her head slightly and turned her naked body to fall on Daisy's heaving chest. She licked her lips at the sight of the round orbs, so sad that they were not being attended to.

"Keep going! I'm almost there!" Daisy whined, wanting release.

Peach smirked at the miserably horny princess below her, she makes a tsk noise while shaking her head, "You want me to fuck you? With my tongue or my fingers?"

The blonde gave a particularly hard thrust at the words fuck and fingers, making Daisy writhe in place, "Yes, yes please. Give it to me."

"Want me suck on your nipples and finger you until you cum?" Peach asked seductively while trailing her tongue up Daisy's bare stomach, she cupped a breast and peered down into those blue eyes, "Do you?"

Daisy nodded her head, Peach said, "I need to hear you say it, beautiful."

Lips quivering, Daisy spoke, "I want you to suck my nipples and fuck me with your fingers until I cum."

Daisy cried out at the sudden hot heat latched around her left nipple, teeth was grazing over the sensitive bud and Daisy held Peach's head in place. Simultaneously moving her hand back and forth in circular patterns, then abruptly stopping to apply pressure to her clit, Peach sucked on the hard nipple in her mouth. Small bites and trails of kisses lead her to the other rock hard nipple and she bestowed upon it the same treatment she gave the last, but this time she doesn't stop circling Daisy's clit, instead steadily applying pressure. The heavy musk of Daisy's arousal turned Peach on even more and sweet nectar was pouring out of her wet cunt and dripping from her fingers. Daisy rocked back on her lover's fingers, fucking herself on them. Peach couldn't help but latch back onto the shaven, puffy pussy in front of her again as she was rapidly circling the enlarged clit while beginning to make intense slurping noises.

The walls of Daisy's pussy tightened around Peach's fingers. More moans and small whimpers start to become louder and more high pitched. They were clearly in their own lustful state of mind as Daisy was basically slamming her pelvis down onto Peach's fingers, gasping breathlessly, "Fuck! I fucking love your tongue."

The nude redhead could feel the intense fire in her core starting to rise as more and more fiery heat was added. She wrapped her legs around Peach's head and was pinching tightly onto her nipples as she cried out her impending orgasm. Only one more hard thrust and Peach pressed harshly down onto Daisy's clit. This sent the naked woman down a spiral of screaming ecstasy as her scream rung out through the air. Legs were clenched around Peach's head as the blonde relentlessly and furiously lapped at the overflow of juices, the sweet nectar like an aphrodisiac to her tongue and it consumed all her senses as Peach sent more waves of pleasure through Daisy's pulsing bare body.

Finally, Daisy pushed Peach away as her body convulsed and shook after her climax and wave after wave of pleasurable tingles raced through her body. Mouth open in a silent scream as yet another orgasm hits her. This one was small but just as vicious and delightfully wicked. Peach leaned back, admiring the mess she made of the beautiful princess. Fingers were a blur as she forcibly fucked herself on her own and licking the excess cum from her face, Peach sent Daisy a blinding smile, saying, "You taste good."

"You too?"

"So you want us to be a couple?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

"I love you, Daisy I love you and every inch of your naked body."

"I love you too, Peach. I love you as well as every inch of your naked body too."

They had sleepy kissed and lied down, basking in the afterglow of one of the most intense climaxes they both had in awhile.


End file.
